Talk:Conversations/@comment-5164349-20130616032648
Contents hide 1 Added by Mike101razor3Early Years 1.1 Age 5 2 Seaside Elementry 3 Middle School 4 Summer after Middle school 4.1 First Kiss Added by Mike101razor3 Early YearsEdit Michael Mistysaga ( who would one day be leader of Ninja Corps) was born in Seaside, Free Realms, his mom was Grade Shadowshield, at age three Michael was pretending to be a Ninja ( who would think he would actualy become one) Michael's family always knew Michael was destined for greatness, after all...he was the cutest baby in all of Free Realms, One day when Michael was taking a nap in his crib a strange man with a big bushy mustache, The man knew somehting baout the baby that not to many people knew about , Michael is ....the Chosen One...and only to people knew that at that time , Mr. Saxobeat , and his evil brother Baron Von Darkcheat, the man with the mustache was Baron, he broke the glass of the window in the house and walked up to the crib.. Baron: ill will destroy you...chosen one.. , then his Mom ran into the room and hit Baron on the head with a baseball bat and Baron's ninjas came and broke in. Baron's ninjas had purple ninja suits these ninjas would stop at nothing to get wat they want,, they fight for evil they only care about themselves and victory , witch good ninja's are selfless and think that friendship is more important then victory, the ninjas fought Grade, evently the ninja's and Baron fled away, Michael wasnt harmed and Grade only got a sprained arm Age 5Edit At age five Michael found out that his Mom was of course, a ninja, and Michael thought that was awesome and he felt proud to have a mom that is a ninja Seaside ElementryEdit Seaside Elementry was the elementry school that Michael went to at this age of life he was more and more slowly wanting a normal life, his life was never normal because of his mom, people at his school would make fun of him anf call him mean names because his mom was a ninja but he was just a normal kid that some people thought was a dork, Michael really need a friend to make him feel better he had alot of friends but...none of them were really his best friend...Michael wishes his mom was not a ninja so he could live a normal life but there was no changing the fact that his mom was a max ninja Middle SchoolEdit Then at the end of elementry school his family moved to Blackspore and for some reason his mom made him go to school allll.......the way in Snowhill! On the first year of Middle School Michael finaly decided to train as a Ninja, it was super super super!!! HARD!! training to be a ninja , at some points Michael would just give up but his mom encouraged him to keep trying to he did, after to months of training his father dissapeared and he was no where to be found, Michael was devistaded he would blame himself for always getting mad at him but his mom kept telling him that it wasnt his fualt he dissapeared, At the second year of middle school Michael was stil very very very sad about his father he thought he would never be happy again EVER!, but he was wrong, At a important day at his school they were allowing other schools to take a tour of his school , Michaels school was the biggest Middle school there was in Snowhill, at his school he was mazed bye all the kids from the other schools there, then he saw this girl named Yarael, and he was shocked , she was so cute and beuitiful, he walked up to her but on the way to her he got knocked o ver bye a 8th grader ugh..those eight graders. He got got up from the ground and walked up to Yarael, he didnt know wat to say at first he was so so nervous, he looked like a complete idiot standing there infront of her, and Yareal said: umm hello? in a awkward voice Michael answered back: umm he he he hi..um...heh..uhh hi Yareal: umm you said hi twice.... Michael right away offered to carry her bags , Yarael was suprised because she thought most boys were lazy and didnt want to carry heavy things, she said yes , Michael carried her bags ( and tried not to say anything...the bags were really heavy :/ ) He showed her around his school, then her school had to leave she said: umm ill see you around -she smiled- Michael said: umm yea cya around At the end of school evryday he would walk bye her house on the way back home , he would say hi, Michael had a long ways home...sence he lived in Blackspore :/ , so his family got him a baby dragon so when it egts older i could ride it to school and back home, Michael bonded with the dragon right away, he named it VIRUS Summer after Middle schoolEdit In the Summer after middle school was finaly over, he went to Snowhill Park to walk in the snow. he didnt notice that Yarael was there to, she rolled up a snowboll (but she didnt know it had a big piece of ice) she threw it at Michael's head so he would turn around, but she noticed he screamed and fell over, she said: Oh my gosh - her eyes opened wide- wat have i done! she ran over to him and pulled him out of the snow she dragged him to the Snowhill Hospital Michael was completly blacked out and his head was cracked open and blood was running out of his head, the doctor had to call Michael's parents his parents were so very worried , and yarael stood bye Michael's side for evryday he was in the hospital , Michael had to get some BIG stitches in his head, finaly days later.. he woke up and Yarael grabbs his hand and started to repeat: im so so so sorry i..i didn tknow it was ice im really sorry , Michael finaly interupted her after she repeated it over and over again: Michael i dont know wat happend....but watever it was...and you did it...its completly ok -he smiled- She had a big smile on her face when Michael said that, when Michael went home Yarael would come to his house EVRYDAY to watch over him. Michael and Yarael became super best friends after that they would always hang out they would always see eachother, Yarael would always watch him train, heh one time she was watching him train and he tried to show off and he dropped a HEAVY sword right on his foot! He screamed loud!, he had to walk on crutches for a weak First KissEdit One day on a weekend it was a beutiful day..no school..no homework... Yarael stopped bye at Michael's and they were hanging out they were thinking of there friendship ..how it went on for a super long time...they didnt say anything at one moment..and then they decided to kiss ( neither of them had ever kissed someone before so they were both really nervous) Michael reached over to kiss Yarael and he forgot there was a bottle of water on the shelf and when he reahced over he knocked it over all over her pants, Yarael's mouth opened wide as she sat there with water all over it. then she grabbed a bottle of ice cold water and dumped it on Michael's head, they stopped and stared at eachother, and they started laughing SUPER SUPER hard then they reached over and kissed eachother for the first time, when the kiss was over they heard Michael's mom coming in and Yarael got up super fast and ran out the back door and jumped over the fence, Michael's mom walked in and said: What the heck happend!. as she stared at Michael drenched with water. The next day Michael and Yarael saw eachother on the sidewalk walking to school, they stopped dead in there tracks and stared at eachother, suddenly they broke out laughing super hard, and..Michael was drinking milk at the time...that didnt go well :/....Micahel choked on the milk and it came out his noes and fell on Yarael's shoes..Michael bought her a brand new pare of shoes . Michael was being attacked bye ninjas of darkness led bye Baron Von Darkcheat, Darcheat killed his brother Mr. Saxobeat :/ with the sword of darkness, but eventualy Michael saved free realms and defeated darkcheat and the ninjas of darkness, now Michael has a side kick and its Yarael , nick named Lazer, together they saved free realms again from giant serpents. Now he faces a all new adventure...searching for his grandfather Jorgan Mistysaga, and helping Yarael find and defeat the Dark king of the Unseelie warriors